Torn Apart
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: [Rewrite Of An Unbelievable Miracle]: Joker is torn apart, about his two lives, each side has expectations, each has the desire to take over, he was able to keep it balanced and a secret. The pressure is on him, pressure to let go of one life, and embrace the other: "I-I... I don't know, they- I want to keep this a secret..." she sighed, "... that's no possible now, is it?"
1. Suspicions

**Torn Apart**

 **Suspicions**

" **And this unknown Kaitou Scarlet takes the lead again! Will Kaitou Joker ever pull through this?!"**

 _Click._

Joker tossed the remote to his back, which Hachi caught it beautifully and placed it back to it's holder, he groaned and complained about tossing everything around like garbage, if it wasn't for him he would be living in a garbage dump.

He sighed and grabbed his head, he didn't know which identity is the real him, there's two sides to that smirking poker face, and it was about to crack. He was torn apart between two worlds, and he could only choose one or lose both.

He looked up to the now turned off television, dazing at his reflection aimlessly, the identity of him now is Joker, but the reflection on the television was a complete different person, he's like him and Shadow, a light and a dark, but this time, it's both himself.

'I can't keep this up longer,' he sighed, walking to his room tiredly. 'I really can't.'

He looked at his phone on the dresser, he picked it up and dialed a series of numbers.

" _Joker, is that you? Or is that Scarlet speaking?"_ a female voice came through.

"Luna," he sighed, groaning, "I have no idea."

" _What do you mean you have no idea?"_

"..." he was silent for a moment, he really didn't know, "I… I just don't, okay? Now Scarlet is on the news and Joker is fighting back…"

" _... listen to yourself,"_ the voice continued, softly, " _Just… are you Selena? Or are you Jack? Or Joker? Or Scarlet? Tell me who you are now."_

"I really don't," he continued to sigh, burying his face into his hands, "I really can't keep this up…"

" _If you can't keep it up,"_ the voice sighed as well, " _Choose a side."_

"What? No-"

" _Selena Jones - Jack Jones! I know how it feels, I know,"_ the voice seemed torn apart, " _But each of your sides have expectations! Joker's side wants to make miracles! Scarlet's wants to prove that females are better than males - and also make miracles!"_

"Luna, stop it, I, need some time to think!"

" _Oh no I am not stopping, Jones, people are wondering, Scarlet and Joker are the same person! And Scarlet's in the dark - people doesn't even know what her hair color is! You have to decide, now!"_

"But-"

" _... I know this seems hard for you, but you really cannot hold this charade any longer - tell you what, why don't you just take a day off first, and decide? Start by taking a simple bath!"_

"... Luna, sometimes I hate it when you're right," Joker grinned slightly and hung up the line; first thing's first, a simple bath to get his mind off of everything that's anything.

The image gum layer on him expanded and went off with a _pop_ , revealing a girl, with twin silver pigtails with a 'S' on the right one, a simple scarlet red tight dress that only has a sling for the left sleeve, a purple cape and purple high heels.

'I need at least an hour bath,' Joker, who was now his real form, Scarlet AKA Selena Jones thought in annoyance, 'On second thought, make it two.'

* * *

"Hey… Hachi, where's Joker?" Spade asked, as usual holding a china cup with tea inside at Joker's living room.

"Uh… in his room," Hachi shrugged, changing off his apron.

"Too bad, guess I'll have to battle Shadow for this," Spade smirked, getting up from his seat, "... at the square today."

"Good luck, Mr Spade," Hachi gave his wishes and returned to his daily chores, only to find a note there.

 **Hachi, I am not staying in the** _ **Sky Joker**_ **today, call me if you need me.**

 _ **-**_ **Phantom Thief** _ **Kaitou**_ _**Joker-**_

"That's odd," Hachi said to himself, glancing at Hosshi digging his way through the thick stack of his special konpeito. "... I'll need to make some more."

* * *

Selena walked the streets muttering away in annoyance, she promised Luna that she'll take her mind off it, what better than video games? Her phone rang once again and she hissed in annoyance, _Hachi dammit!_

"Hachi, what is it now?! Is it Spade again?!"

" _Scar, I doubt that I'm Hachi,"_ Luna smirked at her side.

"Oh… why are you calling?" she groaned.

" _Uh, nothing, I just want to keep our rank up."_

"Rank…? Uh, where are we meeting again?"

" _The usual."_

"... are you kidding?" Selena asked, "There's something about there that gives my the chills."

" _Just because the cafè's name is 'Detective's Haven'?"_

Selena rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Same VIP booking?"

" _It's on me, Flare Scar,"_ Luna laughed, " _I'm already there, and I can see from the window that you're right here."_

She looked at the shop next to her, she saw a girl with blue hair tied into a high ponytail tied with a white ribbon that has a blue crystal in it, she had light blue eyes.

The girl was also wearing a short white scarf around her neck, a blue sleeveless shirt, white fingerless gloves with gold bracelets on two of her hands, she was smirking at Selena and made some motions that meant "Get in here, now".

Selena replied by raising her rude finger and hung the line, 'At least a game will get my mind off of things.'

* * *

This café really lives up to it's name, detectives all over the world came over, and since she is the other half of Joker or Scarlet, a lot of misunderstandings happened, even if she's also a wanted phantom thief as Scarlet.

So, this happened when she walked in, she was dumbstruck and sweatdropped at her other's side rivals.

 **When she passed Oniyama, Momo and Ginko's table:**

"There's Joker!" Oniyama yelled, and the two females immediately sprang to her side, she managed to dodge, but Oniyama still managed to tug one of her pigtails, making her collapse, at the moment she was literally heads over heels.

"Hey!" she yelled at them, "Can't you tell who Joker is?!"

"Then why do you look like him?! Are you his sister?!" Ginko hissed.

That struck a nerve, "Why does he have a sister?!"

 **When she passed Viridian's table:**

Several paint-acids flew towards her, she failed to notice in time because she was annoyed at the moment, that acid took strands of her hair, "Ahh! My hair!"

'Oops,' Viridian sweatdropped.

"Viridian!" she shrieked, "Get your artsy-butts out of here!"

"And how do you know my name?!" he snapped.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really, huh? From what I can recall, you ruined my hair!"

'Oh crap, girls are so aggressive when they're mad,' he sweatdropped.

 **When he finally got to her destination:**

"I'm never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever _ever_ , coming back to this place _again_!" she pouted and laid her head on the table, Luna on the other hand was busy drinking coffee.

"... oh come on," she sweatdropped when she placed it down, and the waiter took it away, "Let's just get out rank up, shall we?"

"Wait - you talked about more challengers that want to team with us, am I right?" Selena asked, getting up.

"Yeah," she shrugged, bringing her laptop out, "I know 'Mobile Legends' is a app game, but we're so damn good at it! Fans consider us 'Flare and Ice, Dark and Light'."

"That's actually great, for our game names and all," Selena rolled her eyes and focused on the screen that Luna's pointing to.

"I'm looking through the requests, you want to see it?" Luna asked, pushing the blue covered laptop to her.

 **Spadon King -** Requested to join squad.

 **Queen Of Diamond -** Requested to join squad.

 **The Dark Shadow -** Requested to join squad.

 **Rose Petals -** Requested to join squad.

"... why does these names look so familiar?" Selena muttered.

Luna shrugged, "I don't know, they said they wanted to team with us face-to-face, you think?"

"Meh, why not?" Selena yawned and focused on updating her facebook status.

Meanwhile on the laptop screen:

 **DarkIceLunamoon:** Hi there! Are you the people who wanted to join our squad?

 **Spadon King:** Actually, it's Shadow.

 **The Dark Shadow:** Shut up King!

 **Rose Petals:** Stop fighting you guys!

 **Queen Of Diamond:** Don't mind them, of course we are!"

 **DarkIceLunamoon:** … okay… and you said you wanted to meet us face-to-face?

 **Queen Of Diamond:** Of course we do! Where are you now?

 **LightFlareScarlett:** Did I miss anything?

 **DarkIceLunamoon:** About time! We're at "Detective's Haven", VIP 03, see you there.

 **Rose Petals:** Actually… we're in VIP… 01.

 **DarkIceLunamoon:** Wait, what?

 **LightFlareScarlett:** You have got to be kidding me.

 **DarkIceLunamoon:** … see you in three seconds…?

* * *

The door opened once as Luna kept her laptop with Selena slumping back to her chair crossing her arms, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who's who. "Finally." Selena yawned, but her mouth hung open once she saw the visitors.

"I take it you're… The Dark Shadow, Spadon King, Queen of Diamond and Rose Petals…?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, just call us Shadow, Spade, Queen and Rose."

 _What are they doing here?_

 **I've decided to rewrite one of my oldest fan fictions about Kaitou Joker, An Unbelievable Miracle! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Suspicions and Actions

**Torn Apart**

 **Suspicions and Action**

"Have we met before?" Queen asked, looking closely at Selena, she scooted away silently burying her head in her phone.

"I… don't think so," she chuckled dryly nervously. "Anyway, you know you have to keep up if you want to be our teammates, huh?"

"I never thought that Spadon King enjoys video games," Luna chuckled, "And here I thought that he is just a person who writes. Seriously, 'Bonds Formed Across The Ocean'? Read it, saw it, tossed it, not bad."

"You're a reader… huh?" he asked back.

Luna shrugged while reaching into her backpack, taking a pile of papers out, "Nope, a fellow writer."

Selena groaned, for one thing, she hated reading these kind of novels; she knew what Spadon King's stories were about because of Hachi telling her while he's reading, and she also knew quite well that two of her friends were in the writing business.

"And your name is…"

"Lunamoon," she chuckled and went through some of the papers, she pulled out one that has Spade's writing name on it. "Spadon King, mystery person, no info, mails work through _mail_. And who thought he would be Kaitou Spade?"

"It's so obvious," Selena pointed out, swiping the document to herself, "For a fact that your phantom name is 'Spade', and your real name is King…" she paused, _why did I just say that?!_

Queen raised an eyebrow, "And you know, how?"

Luna turned to her and mouthed _are you kidding me?_ At her.

She nervously chuckled and tried to change the topic, "Heh - heh - your game name is 'Spadon King', considering you're that famous phantom thief, Joker's rival, isn't it? Now do you want to join our squad or not?"

Before they could even answer, Luna swiftly changed the topic, with a quick sentence:

"Game on."

* * *

Selena walked the museum to get stuff off her mind, also deciding what to steal next as Scarlet, but her stomach got the best of her as she walked to a nearby restaurant, yes she just ate at least three chocolate cakes and 2 coffees, but her appetite was really large.

When she even found a spot to sit, people were crowded at the restaurant's television, out of curiosity, she walked over to see what's the commotion.

" **The Japan's National museum has received three advance notices! Yes! Three! Each from Kaitou Spade, Kaitou Queen and Shadow Joker! But where's Kaitou Joker?! Is Kaitou Scarlet going to show up at this phantom thief showdown?!"**

She just lost her appetite, _thank you very much_ , she groaned and went to a more quiet place. _Time for Scarlet to take the light_.

Another layer of image gum went off with another _pop_ , her hair was let down, her bangs were held up by a golden S embedded with several red diamonds, her dress was also red with a violet and golden belt. She wore silver silk gloves with golden wrist bracelets (similar to Wonder Woman, can't really describe it).

The dress ended right about her knees with white high heeled boots, she smirked as she watched the live feed on her mobile, messages displayed itself on the screen.

 _Scar, choose one side._ \- Lunamoon -

 _Joker, where are you?_ \- Queen -

" **The top five alphas are coming out today! We have Kaitou Queen as four, Shadow Joker as three, Kaitou Spade as two, but Kaitou Scarlet and Kaitou Joker are tied back-to-back!"**

 _I really don't want to do this…_ she sighed, she glanced at the museum from a corner, detectives came running into it and rolling out, and that meant the battle between "Alpha"'s are heated.

She clenched her fists, and made a decision.

One, that will change her life.

* * *

"Shadow I'm going to win this one!" Spade snapped while dodging another swing from Queen's diamond sword. "Hey!"

"Nah, it's really not fun without Joker," Queen sighed as her sword got hit by Spade's ice gun freezing it. "Ahh!"

Shadow shrugged while dodging their crossfire and trying to get a few hits himself, "yeah, I'd give anything right now to see his face when I win this one!"

Spade smirked while looking at the treasure they're all fighting for, the _Golden Phoenix_ , no bigger than Spade's ice gun, yet it's so valuable, they kept a whole room of lasers and booby traps and more just for that.

Dark Eye, Rose and Roko didn't know what to do exactly, they were trying to get out of the crossfire, and they felt too awkward to fight among themselves, so they were just standing there just in case.

" _... amatures,"_ a voice rang out through the building, they stopped to see who or where the voice came from, it didn't come but Peacock's sure did.

" **Kaitou Scarlet has sent a last minute advance notice! I really hope to know what's going in there?! Who will be the final victor?! But where is our fan favorite Kaitou Joker?! What happened to him?!"**

"Joker didn't show up, Kaitou Scarlet did?" Queen raised an eyebrow lowering her sword.

Spade thought about it, then a conclusion came to his mind, "He's in trouble, isn't he? … or he's just playing video games in his zeppelin again."

" _All you think about him is_ _ **video games**_ _?"_ the voice came again, but the person was nowhere to be found.

"Get out here and fight like a phantom thief!" Shadow yelled out agitated.

"Uh huh, I stay in the shadows for a reason," she replied, only a flash of red and purple was seen around them.

"Then you're no better than a thief," Spade deadpans and the flashing stopped.

"And I won't spend half of my day fixing my hair," she mocks, making nerves appear on his head. "How did you even know that?!" yelled Spade as he tried to calm himself down to prevent him from getting a fever.

"I… have my _ways_ ," she stammered, "well, thanks for the treasure! Au Revoir!"

Queen and Shadow felt confused, but when they turned to the case where the treasure was kept, prepare for a yell-a-thon, people, Rose and the others were sensitive enough to get earmuffs.

 _Looks like I beat you again! Amateurs! Scarlet_.

And a drawing of a face laughing out loud with a middle finger on it was drawn, Queen and Shadow's face was red with rage, "I'll get you for this!"

Spade was currently lost in thought, "guys, don't you think this is like Joker's style?"

They looked at him, face full of confusion, "... you're right, maybe."

"Who else'll choose a color theme like red and purple?" Shadow shrugged.

* * *

" _So… how did it go…?"_ Luna asked lazily through the phone.

"Not bad, considering the competition was won by me on a landslide."

" _Oh uh… of course… uh, how do I put… this… yeah, uh, hm… your siblings just called."_

"About time."

" _Meet them at your usual haven, don't ask me what is that, 'kay, bye."_

 _Usual haven, huh? You two sure are sneaky._

* * *

"Uh… no… I really don't see you guys," Selena huffed fanning herself from the dreaded heat.

" _Ice-cream stall, strawberry yogurt, shut up and get your butts here."_

She groaned out of annoyance as she turned on her heels and walked back there, soon she saw a boy and a girl that looks exactly like her.

"About time," the girl smirked as she took another sip of her milkshake, "it's boiling out here!"

"Can we just go to the arcade?" the boy moaned.

"Long time no see you two!" Selena smirked, they were exactly look-alikes, yeah, they're triplets, just that both of them was at a summer camp when their parents died… they soon met up when they're full fledged phantom thieves each.

"Selena!" the girl yelled and jumped on her, she wore the same daily outfit as her, a red shirt that showed her abdomen, a purple jacket tied around her waist, brown shorts, white shoes that have slight high heels and her hair was let down with a small silver "S" earring on her right ear, she didn't have the scar, but Selena had it and her "S" was golden.

"Get off me!" Selena panted and pushed her elder triplet sister off of her by force. "Serena!"

"So… really, it's been a while," the boy smirked cheekily, wearing a blue shirt, red jeans, purple shoes, a purple jacket around his waist and a blue "S" on his right chest.

"Shay, seriously?" Serena pouted, even being the eldest, she doesn't hesitate to throw away her ego, like Selena, guess it runs in the family.

"Yes, Kaitou Serenity," he said mischievously, Selena sighed and rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Shut up Kaitou Sage!" she snapped back. "God knows why you chose a name like that!"

Selena sighed once again, her phone rang as she gestured the two to quiet down, "... hello?"

" _Joker, where are you?"_

"A- ah! Q-Queen!"

" _Joker, I'm not playing games, where are you?!"_

Serena and Shay looked at her with confused looks as she walked away in a hurry, they shrugged it off in a moment to resume their bickering.

"I'm… I'm… at the…"

" _Found you!"_

 _Found me? But, I don't see her… wait._

 _Shay and Serena._

 _Crap._

She immediately went back and saw Shay being tackled by Spade and Roko, don't ask me how but they did it.

"What's going on?!" Serena yelled when she turned her head back. "What did you do this time?!"

 _Fuck._

"Hey, don't ask me!" he yelled and got them off, Selena came running back without thinking.

"What's going on?" she asked the same sentence with Serena, they looked at the three confused.

"W-what?" Shadow stammered, "I'm seeing triple."

"Well - uh… since you six have some more phantom thieving competition to go to… we'll leave you to that King!" she pushed them away.

 _How did she know my name?_ Spade thought as they walked out of there.

* * *

"Anyone for the carnival?" Shay asked.

Two of the triplets looked at him smirking, they all said in unison, "best out of ten."


	3. Scarlet Triplets, In Time Truth'll Show

**Torn Apart**

 **Scarlet Triplets, In Time Truth Will Show**

The carnival was as crowded as ever, especially the coaster ride, the triplets had gone on it at least a dozen times, yet none of the three seemed fazed one bit, when they finally got off the ride, Serena was laughing her head off looking at her phone.

Selena and Shay's curiosity got picked up by her behaviour, they both glanced towards her direction and their jaws dropped spontaneously and laughed altogether.

 _Kaitou Spade, Kaitou Queen and Shadow Joker afraid of a mere coaster ride._

That article's popular, it hit about a thousand likes after three minutes, even they hit like the first chance they got, the photo was about the coaster ride that they were on, it was Queen crying anime style, Spade fainted anime style, and Shadow yelling to get off.

Then she scrolled down the feed, after some scrolling her eyes grew wide, and her finger froze on the screen.

 _Kaitou Joker, triplets?!_

 _By_ **Spadon King** tagged **Diamond Queen** & **Shadow**.

"No way," Shay blurted out gasping for air, he took out his own phone and gaped at it, Selena was in the same situation.

"... when?" they asked altogether, looking around cautiously for any sight of the "runaway" phantom thief, but no luck.

Scarlet was fumed, "he's _so_ interfering with my private life! I knew I should pound him to the ground last time!"

"But won't your identity be revealed?!" Shay yelled at her, she turned her head to him sharply.

"I don't care about my other life! I moved on! Joker's done, I'm Scarlet now!" she yelled… unfortunately out to everyone there, "crap."

Glances were exchanged and all pointed to them, _crap_ , they three thought, and scurried through the crowd. Whizzing past the crowd with their skills isn't hard, but with at least a hundred people on your tail? It's almost impossible.

Lucky that Serena was a master of disguise, she pulled her jacket over herself and she had different color hair, Shay and Selena both cursed under their breath and used image gum to disguise their hair at the last minute.

Once they got out of the crowd and on top of a skyscraper building, they struggled to regain their breaths.

"Low… profile, remember?" Shay sighed glaring at the two.

Selena threw her arms up in protest, "hey! It isn't my fault that _King_ posted it up!"

"Fine, it's his fault! Stop fighting you two!" Serena yelled to break them apart, a slam noise was heard.

"How are you three up here?!"

They glanced at each other, "which building did we escape to again…?"

 _Anti-Phantom Thief Detective._

 _Fuck._

 _And it's our old pal, Oniyama._

 _Yay us._

"Oniyama?!" Selena smirked and reached for her disguise out of instinct.

"Sele, low profile," Serena pinched her back to remind her, but seeing her so pumped up makes her also want to join in, "uh, on second thought…" she glanced at Shay and he nodded, they pulled their disguise off and revealed their suits, Shay's exactly like Joker's, but without the hat and the J is replaced by a S and without the scar.

"Kaitou Joker!" Oniyama hissed and Sage (Shay) sweatdropped, "Scar, it's your call."

"Oniyama, we're here because _*mainly we're here by accident*_ I need the world to know, that Kaitou Joker is _dead_!"

"What?!" Oniyama, Ginko and Momo yelled. "How?! And how do we know you're telling the truth?!"

Serenity (Serena) facepalmed and laughed mentally, inside she's laughing her lungs out, "listen… t-to her *pfft*..."

"Are you the triplets that Spadon King mentioned online?!" Momo yelled and pointed the screen at them.

They shrugged as they backflipped off of the building like Joker when he first met Oniyama, "maybe, but we're not just triplets."

Scarlet smirked at them while they're upside down free falling. "We're the Scarlet Triplets!"

 _Nailed it._

* * *

" **These mysterious trio has appeared on the police station top floor, claiming that Kaitou Joker is dead! Who are these 'Scarlet Triplets'? One thing's for sure, that's the new phantom thief Kaitou Scarlet is the leader!"**

"Scarlet Triplets?" Spade raised an eyebrow as they watched the live feed at a nearby café. "... are those the three I posted on Facebook?"

Queen narrowed her eyes picking at her food, "who else has silver hair and blue eyes?"

"Joker," Shadow deadpans, "and what do they mean that Joker is dead?!"

" _He is,"_ someone said, more like a whisper, they jerked their heads up to see where did that come from, but they only saw random strangers.

"Our imagination?" Queen asked, they caught wind of the conversation that three people are having next to them, all wearing glasses and caps.

"Nice move when you saw Oniyama the second time on the same building."

"Actually it's my first as Scarlet, Joker's got the first one."

"Nah, technically it's your second time, after all, Joker and Scarlet are the same person and all."

"Do you have to say it out loud?"

"Yes she does, you know Serena for at least five years."

"And I was gone from you two for at least ten years. God help me when King's pranking me."

"It's not that bad."

"When he swipes your barley tea for _dipping sauce_? And when he put an _alligator_ in my bath?"

"From what I can recall you pushed him off of an airship."

Spade cringed at that, but felt equally confused.

"... walls have ears, you two, might as well get out of here, I feel like we're being watched."

"Yeah, finally!"

"And I thought your skills have gone rusty through the years. Haven't seen you two in action since Silver Heart took me under his wing."

 _What?!_ Queen spat all of her drink out. _Are they talking about Joker? But… he's missing…! Do they know what's going on…?_

They exchanged glances and walked out of the shop tailing them, the "mysterious" three kept looking around their surroundings on high alarm, their curiosity got picked up more and they picked up the pace.

 **Selena's (Scarlet/Joker) POV**

I can't shake the feeling that we're being followed, Shay and Serena are having the same paranoia, _what on earth…?_ Better leave now or never.

"I just keep getting the feeling we're being followed," Serena spoke up, shivering anime style, she's right for one thing, but who? And why are we being followed? Out of instinct, I jerked my head all around, my glasses almost fell off, Serena slapped in on for me.

No one, huh? Maybe we're wrong… nah, I'm never wrong.

"Are you sure…?" Shay asked, his pupils looking all around, "I don't see anyone around, considering this is an abandoned construction site."

"Uh, yeah, _my_ parking place for Sky Joker, come on! Why would I live in an airship?" I laughed, "I'd rather live in a normal house, on the ground."

"I second that," Shay shrugged and continued to look around, "are we going to keep our disguise?"

Me and Serena raised an eyebrow, "ha, ha, nope." We laughed and pulled off our disguise altogether, a gasp was echoed through the place.

As I said, I'm never wrong.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Who's there?!" they all yelled, as seeing no answer, they nodded in sync and split up.

 _Thanks a whole lot Queen_ , Shadow thought unamused as he dashed around the building trying not to be spot, it wasn't easy to because of all the remains when Selena first revealed her airship to the world.

"Hey," Sage popped in front of him smirking in mid air, "were you following us?"

"Joker! Where were you?!" Shadow yelled gasping for air.

"Joker…?" Sage jumped down retracting the grappling hooks cocking his head in confusion, then snapped his fingers, "oh you mean _the_ Joker, he's dead, isn't he?"

"You're the one that _killed_ him?!" Shadow growled, even if Joker is his rival, he didn't hate him that much, they were frenemies of some sort.

Sage laughed, clutching his sides, "aren't you a phantom thief?! Phantom thief doesn't hurt people! Let alone kill!"

"Then where is he?!" Shadow growled.

"He's dead," Sage deadpans, his laugh faded and shook his hand, "I'm not Joker, I'm Sage, you got lucky, but your friends are a different story, my sisters aren't going to let them go _that_ easy."

"Sisters?" he raised an eyebrow adjusting his hat.

* * *

Spade was also running like Shadow in the different direction, his stamina was great, but not as great as Joker, _where is he?_ A silver flash was seen and he lost control of his body collapsing to the wall next to him.

"Why were you following us?!" Serenity asked menacingly, for a girl that her name is "serenity", she's quite menacing once agitated.

"Who are you and what relation do you have with Joker?!" Spade shot back.

"Joker, he's dead," she deadpans removing the needle, it's head was a rose with leaves, "and you're lucky this isn't too strong, nah, I wouldn't want you to fall asleep."

He hissed and moved his stiffened body, "did _you_ kill him?"

She didn't answer, she simply shrugged and walked away, "why would I?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

Serenity turned her head around and smirked, "Kaitou Serenity, member of the Scarlet Triplets."

"Scarlet Triplets…?"

* * *

"Get your fatass back here!" Scarlet yelled, as predicted, Queen came up fuming.

"Who are you calling fat?!"

"And why were you following us?!" she yelled.

"B-because… what did you do to Joker?!"

Scarlet's eyes grew wide at the question, she slowly lowered her hand that held the sleeping smoke bomb, she said softly, "he's dead."

"No he's not! You talked about him at the caf-"

"So you were following us," she sighed and waved her hand, "let me tell you something; when I mean Joker's dead, is that his _life_ is dead, he moved on. He doesn't care about his past… that's all I can tell you, Diamond Queen."

Yes, she said that.

Since she branched out, she never called him by her full name, and she never thought, it will be in a situation… like this.

"H-how… did you know my full name?" she asked.

She didn't answer, instead she turned around, "Serenity! Sage! You two done yet?!"

"Next time we're staying low profile!"

"Says you!"

"You two! We're going back! We have a heist tonight!"

"Where?" Serenity asked.

"Kaneari's?" Sage smirked cracking his knuckles, a dumbfounded Shadow and a very unamused Spade came walking out.

"Now I get what you mean," Shadow groaned and nudged Spade who stepped his foot.

Queen spoke up, "where is Joker?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow herself. "You seem to care for him a lot. Your crush?"

Scarlet laughed and nudged her, meaning it's time for them to go, "all will be revealed, in time."

Then the three waltzed away, leaving them confused.

" _In time."_


	4. Hachi's Realization, Scarlet's Pressure

**Torn Apart**

 **Hachi's Realization and Scarlet's Pressure**

"Uh, sorry for not looking out for you two earlier," Selena sighed as they settled down in her airship, with Hachi out with Spade. "I should have looked for you two-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Shay stops her from saying more, "we both know you _had_ a busy life, I mean, your 'other' life's rivals with Shadow Joker and Kaitou Spade, not to mention you're top on the list, we completely understand."

"Did you… leave that life because of the pressure that… the world puts on you?" Serena looked at her with passionate eyes, "you can't afford to screw up… can you…?"

Selena looked at them with surprised eyes, she shook it off and took a deep breath, "... yeah… like… everyone expects no less from me, I have to train an _assistant_ … the pressure is too much, it's that pressure that brought me to choose…"

"Oh…" they sighed altogether, "at least we're together again, right?"

"Of course!" Selena piped up, wiping away the gloomy aura, "Joker is gone from the world! Scarlet's here now!"

"I was waiting for that sentence," Serena smiled warmly, "even if you said it at least a dozen times to yourself at bed."

"Wait, how do you know?!" she gasped out of surprise again, then her expression changed t an understanding one, "you watched me in my sleep didn't you?!"

"To make sure you don't cut your wrists," Shay smirked himself.

"I'm not suiciding anytime soon!" she protested. "Not when I've finally got my life back! No expectations, no _apprentices_ , no anything! It's just you two and me having fun!"

"Speaking of which…" Serena tapped her fingers at her cheek slowly, "... I have the feeling we're being watched again…"

"... me too…" Selena groaned facepalming, "is our lives really _that_ interesting? _*considering that we're famous on the news*_... but still!"

"We need a break," Shay groaned lying back on the sofa, "from everything that's anything, hawaii anyone?"

"... the 'Scarlet Triplets' were just formed and you want a vacation," Serena sweatdropped as he nodded hopefully, "Selena…"

"Don't look at me."

A crying sound burst out the corner, familiar to Selena yet distant. They all sweatdropped and exchanged confused glances to each other, slowly they crept to the source of the voice.

They peeked their heads through the corner and found a very disturbing yet awkward sight; dammit Hachi…

'Isn't he supposed to be with Spade?!' Selena cursed mentally as her _ex_ -clumsy ninja assistant cry his eyes out with a lot of chrysanthemums. (In my country [Malaysia] "chrysanthemums" are used for funerals)

'What an idiot…' Shay and Serena both shook their heads in helplessness.

Selena couldn't take it anymore, as usual she got her high heels and threw it at his head, Shay and Serena look at her dumb faulted, "I don't die that easy you dolt!"

"You just threw your identity away," Serena facepalmed at her.

Shay slowly clapped, "way to go, way, to, go."

"I can't just let him bawl his eyes out can I?" she glared at them, expectedly Hachi held the purple high heels up in confusion, he turned his head behind him and the three shot their heads back behind the wall.

"W-who's there?!" he yelled with his typical cracked voice, which makes them want to laugh their lungs out, well, mostly Shay, they covered his mouth saying "just in case that he blows everything", and he countered with saying that she's the one who blew it.

"Hahaha!" he couldn't help it, the females gave him death glares each.

"Dammit Shay!"

"Next time I'm bringing a nuzzle just for your face!"

"Screw hawaii! We need to deal with this first!"

" _You're still thinking about hawaii?!"_

Hachi followed the sound of the bickering, once he saw a familiar face- faces, he pounced at Shay, "Mr Joker! You're alive!"

Serena and Selena both laughed their heads off on this one seeing him trying to push the ninja off of him gasping for air, "g-get off me! I-I'm n-not Joker! I'm Kaitou Sage!"

Serena held her mouth to prevent her from laughing her head off while filming them with her phone, "oh my god this is internet gold."

Selena already couldn't help it as she already posted the picture on her account, both females laughed their heads off as they exchanged data, "a little help here?!" Shay yelled.

"Why do you have Mr Joker's phone?!" Hachi yelled and pointed at Selena, she turned it over and raised an eyebrow: "Huh, I forgot to change the cover."

"Again," Serena deadpans and bounced her finger off Selena's forehead, "it could cause something called 'misunderstanding', like now."

"Uh, phantom thieves were misunderstood all the way," she rolled her eyes in defense, "plus, mostly everyone think us, the Scarlet Triplets killed Joker, which-is-totally-not-true! Damn Oniyama!"

 _Bam._

"... you _have_ to throw him on the ceiling?" Selena raised an eyebrow.

Shay brushed his hands, "yeah, because you two won't help me get him off of me!"

"Do we look like we're gonna help?" Serena teased.

"What's going on…" Hachi sweatdropped.

"Crap, let's scram," Selena hissed.

" _How_ are we going to jump off an airship?" Shay asked on his behalf.

"... you idiot," Serena facepalmed and turned to Selena. "Your friend can help us."

"My friend?" she raised an eyebrow.

* * *

" _No, sorry Scar, can't help you on that one."_

"She says no," Selena groaned and facepalmed, "should've left for hawaii hours ago, now we have to tell him everything and let him spread it out everywhere that's anywhere."

Serena thought, "he's your assistant, he could listen to you."

" _Ex-_ assistant, plus, he's Joker's, which I recall for the _last_ time, is dead!" she threw her hands up in annoyance.

"Good point, balloon gum path?" Shay snapped his fingers.

"No, they won't last long enough for all the way down, plus, what if we run into that _yawning jerk_?" Selena shuddered, "the last thing I need is for that space bird laughing his wings off."

"You seem to care for him," Selena smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"Nah, why should I? Besides my crush is… _*did I just say that*?!_ " her voice trailed off as she led back to the topic, "we could just tell him, it's not like he doesn't know who we are…"

"For once you have a point," Shay said in a mocking voice, "and he thinks you're dead, so what now? Queen, Spade and Shadow are already on our tail, they heard us talk about 'it' in the café… save for the fact that their apprentices don't know, and your's- _Joker's_ apprentice is here, _currently listening to us_."

"You need serious fill-in of Basics 101 rookie," Serena sighed as a small blue figure crept out behind the kitchen area.

"S-so… you're Mr Joker?" he asked tearfully, they took a mental step back, for they all fear one common thing, children crying, she nodded awkwardly as he pounced at her, which she stepped to the right making him faceplant at the window.

"And you called me heartless," Shay shook his head.

"So you're… a girl?!" Hachi popped back and asked.

She nodded again with a dumb faulted face, he gaped and looked at all of them, "you're triplets? As in, Scarlet Triplets?"

They nodded as he continued to gape, "I can't believe Mr Joker is a girl-"

"Hey hey hey," she hissed glaring at him, "so you think I'm weak, huh? Considering you now know me as a _girl_?!"

"No!" he protested, "but you're the first-class phantom thief in the world…"

"As Joker," she scoffed, "I left for a reason." She's right, she hasn't been Joker for at least a month now, Hachi went to help Spade as seemingly to wait for his master to come back.

"But… why?" he piped down, Selena sighed.

"The pressure, Hachi, I can't take the pressure," she sighed, "I left with my siblings for that _reason_."

"Pressure?" he cocked his head, "what pressure? The world loves you, all the phantom thieves looked up to you-"

" _That's_ the pressure, Hachi!" she sighed again, "I can't afford to make a mistake! No mishaps or I'll screw everything up! I rather be Scarlet with no expectations and unknown… no nothing, just me and my family… nothing, else."

"W-what about me…?" he sobbed.

She shook her head and she looked away, "I'm… sorry, Hachi… I can't afford to let you down…"

"But you never let me down!" he yelled sternly, "I chose to be your apprentice for a reason! I would've be your apprentice even if you failed!"

They looked at him surprised, Selena wiped her face with her hand, "... thank you."

"I will always be your apprentice, Joker or Scarlet," he smiled.

She nodded at him, "then I guess… welcome to the team…"

"Welcome to Scarlet Triplets!" Shay and Serena both smiled and nodded at him, making ths official.

* * *

"... has anyone seen Hachi?" Spade asked scratching his head, "I can't even call his cell."

"... first Joker, now Hachi?! Are we being hunted?!" Queen panicked all around, leaving Spade and Shadow to think themselves.

"Is there another organization wanting to take us down…?" Shadow murmured, a finger on his chin, "does it have anything to do with Scarlet triplets?"

Spade's mind was currently in another place, _Joker, where are you?_

Serena's sentence echoed inside his mind, one that made him sleepless at night. One that changed his view on Joker forever, one that she said at the restaurant they've met and followed them.

" _Nah, it's technically your second time, after all, Scarlet and Joker are the same person and all."_

 _Is it true…?_


	5. Spade's Spying

**Torn Apart**

 **Spade's Spying**

"Hey you!" Oniyama yelled and pointed at Shay while she walked on the streets.

"Uh…" he turned around confused only to find Oniyama grabbing onto his shirt, "what are you doing?"

"Joker!" he growled and pulled him closer to him, "where were you?! People are talking about your 'death'!"

"... I think you got the wrong person," he sweatdropped while pushing him away from him.

"What?! I could never get the wrong person! Silver hair and blue eyes and the sca-"

"I don't have the 'scar'," said Shay while doing air quotes, "silver hair, blue eyes, yes, but no scar, so no. I'm _not_ Joker."

"Image gum!" he yelled and started pulling on his face, "get it off!"

"Stop it!" he yelled and shoved him down, "Joker's dead! There's no denying that!" he then turned on his heels and walked away, "girls!"

Two females similar to him turned their heads huffing, "who are you to call us that? We're older than you, remember?"

"Uh-huh, older by three minutes," he flicked his finger on her forehead in mischief.

"Is that what you do to your sister?!" Serena yelled at his ear while he fainted anime style.

"Sheesh, you're so gullible," Selena mocked while looking around, "who was that? The one that tackled you just now."

Serena smirked and held out her digital camera, "I got it all on camera, that's a keeper."

"Seriously?!" Shay yelled and tried to snatch it away, but no avail whatsoever.

"It's Oniyama," Selena hissed with her hair perking up seeing the green suited man. "Let's bail."

Serena and Shay both sweatdropped upon seeing her, she's basically acting like a cat, yet she hates them beyond their wildest imagination.

She shuddered again, "why do I always get the feeling that we're always being followed?"

"No joke, did Hachi rat us out?" Serena thought, noticing something blinking in Shay's hair, "bro, you've something in your hair."

"What?" he asked ruffling his hair, "I washed it yesterday!"

"Stay put, I'll get it," said Selena as she shoved him down running through his hair, she found the object stuck on a few strands of hair, "this'll… hurt… _slightly_ …"

 _*pluck*._

"Yeowwwww!" he yelled clutching his head while she pulled it out.

"Sorry, or I'll have to cut it."

* * *

"Why do we have trackers in our hair?!" Shay yelled as he held the small blue blinking clovers in his palms, trying so hard not to crush them.

"How the hell?! The fuck?!" Selena yelled.

"I would've corrected your language but…" Serena hissed and clenched her fists, "who the _fuck_ planted them?! On us?!"

The shapes obviously meant one thing and person.

"SPADE!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry Mrs Scarlet Spade told me- _made_ to do it!" Hachi muttered in his room silently.

* * *

"Shay, I'm sorry I have to use you like this _*even if I used you during the sauna, the crystal skull key and anything that involves going half-naked before*_ but this is urgent."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he waved his hand, he was currently disguising as Joker, not much of a change, just put a mask, fake image gum scar and the hat, probably(of course he did idiot) changed the emblem too.

"You've got five minutes before the image gum runs out," Serena muttered while tapping her foot, their airship getting closer to Spade's.

"Why can't Scar do it? She's better at being _her_ than me," he protested.

"Because she's piloting, and neither two of us knows how to pilot an airship you dolt!"

"Oh yeah?! I'd learned it in a few seconds!"

"Learned to send us crashing!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Right back at you!"

"At least my name is original!"

"Hey!" Serena and Selena both yelled at him.

* * *

"Joker where were you?!" Spade yelled.

"Everyone thinks you're dead!" Queen shrieked.

"Status update: your popularity raised the roof!" Spade continued, "mainly because everyone's curious for your disappearance and the world's on your tail!"

 _That explains Oniyama_ … he chuckled mentally, _Selena I'm getting back on you for this…_ "Uh, didn't notice?"

"Where have you been?!" Queen yelled in his face.

"... off… on a vacation?"

"Where exactly?!"

"... Hawaii," he said trying to think of an explanation. "One thing; why did you put a fucking tracker in my hair?!"

"I didn't," Shadow shrugged with Queen, their glances go all to the blue haired boy.

"I put it 'just in case'," he protested, earning a glare from him.

"'Just in case'? Well genius, your 'just in case' measures cost me my hair!"

Queen raised an eyebrow, "why do you care about your hair all of a sudden?"

 _Crap_.

"Got to change it for a bit?"

"Hawaii, huh?" Spade spoke up, "it says that you have never left the _state_."

"You and your goddamn trackers!" he snarled at him, looking as the five minute limit is almost up he's got to get out of here pronto, "see you guys _never_."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked.

"I'm fucking leaving this place, just came for the trackers that Spade planted," he snapped and scooted away from them.

"Tracker-'s'?" Spade raised an eyebrow and glanced at his screen once more, "why do you have all the trackers on you? I planted the other two elsewhere… on Kaitou Serenity and Kaitou Scarlet."

"You did wha-" he brushed it off, "okay, nevermind, I'm leaving. Sayonara."

* * *

He left just in time while the image gum wore off, unfortunately for the triplets that Spade isn't that clumsy when installing spying tech, there are at least three dozen cameras in her airship, but he hasn't checked it yet; maybe it's because he's too lazy to check at least 3000 clips at once.

"I assumed it went well," Selena smirked and crossed her arms as she leaned on the wall seeing him return. His face was like he went to hell and back.

"Like hell it did," he replied sarcastically, his tone was laced with sarcasm no matter how you see it.

 _Boom_.

"Because we have a 'visitor'," Serena yawned and threw another rose shaped bomb to the corner, "he's here."

"Knowing him he'd come, he won't leave without an explanation," Selena shrugged and walked to the corner, "well let's see what's his excuse."

"I thought you didn't want to see him," Shay stated.

"Yeah I don't, but _assuming_ for what he did to you," she clenched her fists, "you're still my brother no matter what."

Serena closed her eyes and ears, "tell me when it's over."

* * *

"The hell Spade?! Why are you on this airship?!"

"Any why are _you_ on it?!"

"I own it! Besides I recall you _blasted_ your way in!"

"My friend owns it! How dare you!"

"Your 'friend' Joker is dead! So shut up! He's no longer in control!"

"Are you his sister?!"

"No, but Serenity there is!"

"He was the only child in his family; I've just saw him _talk_ to me, and _you_ look a lot like him! Are you his _twin_?!"

"Triplets!" Shay and Serena yelled out from the room.

"Scar might as well just let him know!" Serena yelled.

"Are you crazy or Spade just drugged you?!"

"No, and no! He's this close, might as well just let him know!"

"Are you crazy?!" Selena and Shay both shrieked on her.

She shrugged covering her ears, "the point of the 'plan', was to make sure that he never tries to find out who we are, but we excluded one point that we said to the world that Joker was dead, 'him' showing out suddenly is out of the ordinary even for a phantom. He's millimeters close to the truth, why can't we show him?"

"... show me what?" he asked sheepishly.

"You're… not going to like this…" Selena sighed.


	6. The Past Is The Past

**Torn Apart**

 **The Past Is The Past**

Today was just like your typical day, families out bonding, birds chirping and the noisy city cars. And also a typical day for Serena and Shay. They just _had_ to slip out of the house and get some air with Selena kept in the dark keeping her rank in the international video game contest. Seriously, being one of the best gamers(Apart from Luna) isn't easy, being a phantom thief makes it harder. I wonder how.

 **Selena: Yeah, you wonder.**

 **Nixie: We're not breaking the fourth wall this early! Get back to your game!**

Serena sighed at her little sister's unhealthy habit, yet again she was in the same situation- wakes up at four in the morning to catch TV marathons, sleeps at two o'clock in the morning because of heists and life. Shay couldn't help it either, he was either out training or going undercover to troll Oniyama or Kaneari. Eventually Serena pushed themselves out to have some shopping or they'll die early because of their lifestyle.

He protested of her being the big sister, because he was taller than her. She snapped back with "I was born first", and he would "we're triplets! How many decades do I have to go through this with you" again… when this happened ten years ago Selena was already out of the house trying to get some peace and quiet. Which also explains her ultimate escape move a lot. She could escape anything that's anything in this planet.

"So, any plans on having a 'not dying' day?" he asked sarcastically. Sarcasm. Just way too much. For him anyway.

Serena rolled her eyes at her sarcastic brother, normally before their parents were killed, Selena was the one that had the most sarcasm in the trio. But when she witnessed their death… well. An optimist like her also couldn't take the news well too. Serena cursed herself for not being there when it first happened, but when they managed to sneak back from camp, all they saw was an empty, trashed house with a advance notice from Silver Heart.

This was when they started to push themselves. Train to their limits. To avenge their fallen sibling. At least that was what they thought, they thought Silver Heart kidnapped her, but when they grew up and went on heists each, they eventually reunited and they learned that Selena for some reason hidden her true self from the world. She could remember it like yesterday.

 **Flashback I -** **Reunited**

" _Sage… please tell me you're not crazy!" she whined while her younger sibling pressed a few buttons on a remote in his hand. He turned to her and nodded mischievously._

" _Well you're my triplet sister, if I'm crazy you are too." he resumed to program the stunning net._

 _They were in a heist, and were fighting the yet famous Kaitou Jack, they were after the same treasure he was, and neither of them was going to let the treasure go so easily, not without a fight._

 _But they didn't know that "he" was their long lost sibling in a male's disguise. If you take away the scar, "he" looks 100% percent like Shay. But they didn't notice that. To be fair they didn't even know what he looked like, mainly because "Jack" was still an unknown phantom thief, and the crimes he did were just still training._

 _They were somewhat 13 years old, instead of an attire they wore when they were official phantoms, they were still wearing a normal daily outfit. Shay wore one just like "Jack" did, Serena wore a blue shirt and red skirt. Shay's hair was normal like "Jack's", and Serena's hair was until shoulder length._

" _All we have to do now is wait," Shay said cheekily as he brushed his hands, he loved making stuff like these when he was a child. And Selena would often try to unbuild it or faking to get trapped, luring the jester out. Unfortunately for him, it would often blow up in his face._

 _They waited, and as expected, a yelp rang through their ears. Shay immediately jumped in front of the little square device and laughed victoriously. "We're taking the treasure Kaitou Jaaaaack- what?" he trailed off when he saw his device smoking and blown into bits. "It didn't work? Then how…"_

" _Boo." a voice said next to his ear which made his hair stood on it's ends, it was familiar like Serena's, so he just said, "Serenity, that was_ not _funny."_

 _A shifting noise was heard. "That is funny, but I'm not Serenity. I'm Kaitou Jack!"_

" _Heyyyyy! I-I…" Now Shay is just scared out of his wits. "How did you… I-I…"_

" _Geez, you're quite timid for a phantom thief." He smirked under his red jacket hood. "Phantom thieves make miracles happen! Not cower around in shadows hitting people in the back!"_

 _Shay narrowed his eyes. "Why are you putting your hood up?"_

" _And why are you wearing a cloak? Same thing same disguise. Oh, by the way, your sister is probably in trouble with my partners."_

" _Wait, what?!" He yelled, and started to run where Serena used to be. But "he" stopped him._

" _Oh no worries, she'll be fine, I'm just here because your device reminded me of someone…" he said bitterly. "Someone I lost years ago… I could never forget it. Seriously, my brother's a pain in the neck! Well I miss him… with my sister too!"_

" _What were they like?"_

" _Oh, the usual, my brother would always build cool gadgets which I will always prank him about, and they were 'I was born first', and my sister would 'we're triplets! How many years do I have to go through with you' that kind of stuff. And you?"_

" _Cool." He shrugged. "I had two sisters."_

"' _Had'," he said._

" _Yeah, one of them was kidnapped, reported the police and everything. Couldn't find her. Parents died when we were five, she was gone and now here we are. Phantom thieves. And now one of my sister is under your partner's mercy and I'm about punch you in the face."_

 _He chuckled. "What a coincidence. I had a brother and a sister too. Separated from them on my birthday, sad life, huh?"_

 _Something clicked in their heads, they immediately pulled down their hoods and…_

" _What are you doing here?!"_

 **Flashback End**

"Yep, that day when I almost got thrown off the roof!" Serena smiled bitterly and nudged her brother. "And luckily we did too!"

"Hey! I was the one who found her!"

"Oh yeah? Then what about the time she almost died?!"

"Stop bringing that up! Seriously!"

 **Flashback II -** **Meeting The Twins**

" _Can't believe you made it~" Serena said in a sing-song voice while bouncing out off the bushes, some dried leaves were stuck in her hair because of her hiding._

" _Come on! Operation-Runaway a success!" Shay smirked. "Now let's just go wherever that's not here before sundown!"_

 _Before any of them could answer, a couple of grumbling voices rang through the silent air. They all blushed altogether, Selena broke the silence, "okay, let's get something to feel up our stomachs first…"_

 _Shay, the first optimist spoke up, "well what are we waiting for?! Let's move on with it!"_

 _The three walked the dirt road with no certain destination, a galloping noise was heard, they turned their heads and saw two horses coming their way. They gave a gulp and backflipped out of the way. Selena jumped onto a nearby branch while Shay and Serena jumped onto a neighboring branch._

" _Hey! Watch where you're going!" Selena scolded, the two children in the cart blinked in amazement. The cyan haired boy shook out of his trance._

" _Then why were you standing in the middle of the road in the first place?" He asked warningly. She was about to snap back, but the branch she was standing on snapped. Serena squealed when her sister was freefalling and her head aimed on a rock._

 _But mid fall she stopped. Yes. Stopped in mid air. They looked closely and saw a pink aura enveloping her. Shay rubbed his eyes over and over again to make sure he isn't hallucinating. Selena wanted to yell but her voice was stuck in her throat._

 _She was slowly put down next to her fallen backpack and the contents were spilled out. The triplets were bamboozled of what they've just saw with their blue eyes._

 _ **After Some Explaining and Yelling Later… (Believe me, Cyan and Selena really can yell)**_

" _So you're… twins." Serena narrowed her eyes as she sat on a rock by the river, right next to Selena's right side. Shay continued her sentence._

" _Yet you look nothing alike," he said. The twins shrugged and smiled awkwardly._

" _Well, we're really twins, we get that a lot. So you're triplets too? Wow! You don't see that everyday!" Rose exclaimed with her eyes gleaming. "How's being the only girl like?"_

" _E-eh?" Serena stuttered and Selena let out a laugh. Shay facepalmed. "Actually…"_

" _I'm not a boy, I'm a girl." Selena was completely honest about this one, she didn't want to lie about her gender, seemingly that Cyan had long hair… the twins jaw stayed open and gaped. "I get that a lot too. I'm not known with my current gender so… yeah."_

" _Hmm… so what's your favourite food?" Cyan asked curiously, and the three answered spontaneously._

" _Curry!" They answered beaming._

" _Favourite animal?" Rose asked._

" _Puppies!"_

" _What do you do when you have holidays?" Cyan smirked in amusement._

" _Meet up and… well…" They trailed off, they don't meet often, only at times like this. To be fair, they were going to their childhood house and accompany their parent's graves._

" _Let's not talk about it." Selena's voice cracked, "but we spend time with our parents, talk to them… and we never get an answer. They're gone when we're five."_

 _Rose and Cyan's eyes widened with pity and realisation, Rose said, "o-okay, you… could ask us now."_

 _They quickly regained their optimism and asked the unmatching twin, who were more than happy to answer._

" _Favourite food?" Shay asked._

" _Apple pie!"_

 _Selena laughed out of amusement, "favourite animal?"_

" _Definitely the big panda!"_

" _What do you do at day off's?" Serena asked._

" _Uh… sleep in?"_

 _The group burst out laughing hearthly. Never did they knew that the next events will change their life forever._

 **Flashback End**

"Let me get this straight; Cyan and Rose knew all the time?" Shay asked raising his eyebrow, Serena groaned in annoyance at the dumbest question she'd ever heard in fifteen years of her phantom thief life. She glared daggers at him and a smirked played on his lips, and she instantly knew that it was another minor prank from her brother. Snarled and gritted her teeth in annoyance wanting to strangle her triplet.

"And she had to ask him to pretend to hate him, ring a bell genius?" She asked mockingly. "Because she didn't want them to know us, I'll say their acting skills are amazing. Pretended to hate each other to save each other and Rose, they're lucky that the staff didn't work!"

 **Flashback III (Minor) -** **Saving Rose**

 _The staff in the professor's hands glowed a pink light, but instead of taking her soul it sizzled and shut off by itself. Everybody there was confused, Shadow and Joker took the chance and freed Rose, killed Clover and Doubt and saved the world. Bla, bla, bla._

 **Flashback End (I told you it was "minor")**

"Oh, why did that thing didn't work anyway?" Shay asked. Serena rolled her eyes.

"If I knew, then Rose would've been saved _way_ earlier, remember that time when she pushed Kaitou Spade out of the airship because he swapped her barley tea for dipping sauce? Now _that's_ my sister. Seriously though. Dipping sauce? Gross. Lucky for us Hachi makes great curry without it!" She said drooling of the thought of her favourite dish. "And that time when she got poisoned by Red Scorpion? Believe me, I could hear the eyerolls and facepalms coming off of her partners. And now we know how she is able to act so well. It's too bad she didn't become a actress or something."

Shay shrugged while keeping an amused expression grinning. He yawned, "I don't blame her, dipping sauce is so awful. If only we were also back in time with Shadow and her when they travelled to the Edo period…"

 **Flashback IV -** **Edo Period** **[Mishaps]**

" _Where are we?" Shadow asked rubbing his head for the sore landing. He glanced at the corner of his eye and saw Selena in her Scarlett identity. "Are you sure you want to…"_

 _She nodded firmly and pecked his cheek, "I don't want people to think you're gay, do I? Plus we look great like this. How does 'Shadow Scarlett' and 'Scarlett Shadow' sound? It's kinda catchy, don't you think? Plus, I hate it when we have to act like enemies. I don't want to hurt you."_

" _I think it's the other way around." he smiled, blushing slightly while touching his kissed cheek. "Plus, face it, I'm better than you."_

" _Nah, I could beat you over and over again on a daily basis."_

 _Before they could continue any longer, a light shone on them making them shield their eyes._

" _Who goes there?"_

 **Flashback End**

"I don't want to know what the hell happened there, must be some crazy shit." Shay sighed as they walked into their favourite cafe and sat down. "I just wonder whether should they keep their relationship a secret or open, it's their choice, after all. Especially when she's herself now, they don't have to hide everything."

Serena rolled her eyes, she turned her attention to the menu she was handed and replied half heartedly. "Like Cyan could just say 'Hi! This is my girlfriend Scarlet!' to Spade and Queen? They'd freak out, not to mention Queen's track record of it…" Ending this pointless conversation, she closed the menu and called for the waiter.


End file.
